Cyber Cards/List of Cyber Cards
Cyber Cards are classified by groups and classes that Xio uses in labelling detected monsters/aliens. Among them are: Type U These cards contain datas of the Ultramen. It mostly recognized by the light blue hue on it's background. While mostly created by Xio, an Ultraman is also able to manifest their own power into their respective cards. *Ultraman **Ultraman (Alternate cover) *Zoffy **Zoffy (Alternate cover) *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack **Ultraman Jack (Alternate cover) *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Leo (Alternate cover) *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) *Ultraman Nice (Ultraman Festival 2015) *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis) *Ultraman Max **Ultraman Max (Alternate cover) *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero **Ultraman Zero (Ultraman Festival 2015) **Ultimate Zero *Ultraman Saga *Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory ***Ultraman Victory (Alternate cover) ***Ultraman Victory Knight *Ultraman X **Ultraman X (Alternate cover 1) **Ultraman X (Alternate cover 2) **Ultraman X Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) **Ultraman X & Ultraman Ginga (Televi-Kun July 2015 Issue exclusive) **Ultraman X Gomora Armor (Instant Noodle exclusive) **Ultraman X Eleking Armor (Ultra Stamina Bowl exclusive) **Ultraman X & Ultra Hero (Shorts exclusive) **Ultraman X & Ultimate Zero (Televi-Kun August 2015 Issue exclusive) **Ultraman Exceed X Type G These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed ground-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the red hue on it's background. *Cyber Gomora **Cyber Gomora (Alternate cover 1) **Cyber Gomora (Alternate cover 2) *Cyber Eleking **Cyber Eleking (Alternate cover 1) (Ultraman X X Devizer Set exclusive) **Cyber Eleking (Alternate cover 2) *Cyber Telesdon *Cyber Demaaga **Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga *Cyber Gudon *Cyber Thunder Darambia *Cyber King Gesura (Spelled Guesra) *Cyber Cowra *Cyber Red King *Cyber Geronimon *Cyber Neronga *Cyber Seabozu *Cyber Lunaticks *Cyber Pandon *Cyber Tyrant Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) *Cyber Skedon *Cyber Gargorgon *Cyber Gazort *Cyber Zetton *Cyber Black King *Cyber Antlar *Cyber Pigmon *Cyber Houlinga *Cyber Gomess *Cyber Super Grand King Spectre *Cyber Shepherdon Type A These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed aliens of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the purple hue on it's background. *Cyber Baltan **Cyber Baltan (Alternate cover) *Cyber Fanton **Cyber Fanton Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) *Cyber Zarab *Cyber Etelgar *Cyber Valky *Cyber Dada *Cyber Magma *Cyber Mold Spectre Type B These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed aerial/avian-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the green hue on it's background. *Cyber Bemstar *Cyber Birdon **Cyber Birdon (Alternate cover) Type M These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed robots/cyborg Ultra Kaiju from the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the blue hue on it's background. *Cyber Dino-Tank *Cyber King Joe *Cyber Inpelaizer *Cyber Rudian *Cyber Nurse *Cyber Mecha Gomora Golden Version During the Ultraman Festival 2015, seven golden-hued version of Cyber Cards introduced, with six are Type U and one is Type B. All of them have an Ultraman Festival 2015 logo. *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X **Ultraman X (Alternate cover) *Cyber Bemstar Gallery Type U= |-| Type G= |-| Type A= |-| Type B= |-| Type M= |-| Golden= |-| Misc= Category:Items